The welding together of steel components and assemblies of large structures and other equipment is a time consuming and difficult process where the work is done by hand. Typical of such equipment are surface mining draglines and shovels constructed of steel plates having various reinforcing designs. The welding problems are particularly difficult at junctures of multiple plates where the plates form acute angles such that the junctures at which the welds are to be placed are very difficult to reach. Other problems associated with such welding is plate distortion where portions of the entire weld joint must be done in a step by step manner, incomplete fusion of the weld material to chamfered edges of steel plates, the need for numerous weld passes where many stops and starts are necessary, and the requirement of cascaded ends for correct tying in of the weld layers.
Welding apparatus and processes for forming weld joints at steel plate junctures have been developed which eliminate many of the aforementioned problems. However, such apparatus and methods are not suitable for use in welding multiple plates forming a complex joint with acute angles between adjacent plates at the weld joint area.